Poor 2 Rich
by ZELDALIFEZDAB
Summary: AU zelink. Link lives in Ordon village only to get a scholarship to Hyrule High. Meets Zelda.
1. Chapter 1: Me in Ordonia

Poor 2 Rich

 **Hello People! Diz iz ZELDALIFEDAB here. Please don't look at my other stories (They suck, deleting them soon) So yeah. At first I just wanted to write something and upload it but now I'm gettin' the hang of things. Lets just say this. This is my first fic. Kay?**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Tank U. (Who shares the hype of the Nintendo Switch and Breadth of the wild? AGHHH IS SU CLOSE!)**

Chapter One: Me in Ordonia

I heard the sound of my annoying alarm clock. It was two years ago that I bought this clock, and the sound was distorted.

Bad thing I don't have any rupees on me.

It was all better I recall, When Rusl worked in Castle Town. He used to take me to look at the big houses, and told me: "One day Link, one day, one of these houses will be yours."

Man. I miss him so much.

I rise from my bed, uneager to start my day. Only thing I looked forward to, was school. Sure, It wasn't that nice, but it did teach me somethin'. After school all I did was work in the ranch only to get paid the lowest salary. Well, I probably get the highest salary of Ordon village without counting on Lims salary.

Yes folks. He's my boss.

And believe me, he's not a good one. All he does is babble about his stupid goats not obeying him.

Then, he tells me to call Epona in order to get the goats back inside.

I walk to the ladder that leads to my livin' room. Or, should I say kitchen? I honestly don't know.

The ol' treehouse has three sections. On the top, Is my bed. The ladder then goes down into a second section, where I have a small desk and some bookshelves. As you progress through the ladder, you find yourself with the living room. Or kitchen? Whatever. You find the Livin' Kitchen Room.

Before I can even reach for the door I hear a loud scream. "Link! Come on the the ranch!"

Well as I told you before, he is not such a good boss."I'll be right there Lim!" I call out in a much softer voice.

I step out the door, just to see his beautiful face laughing.

Uhh, Sarcasm Guys!

"Hey Lim!" I say with false enthusiasm. He looks at me blankly. "Ready to have a good ol' time with the goats?" He asks. Well if this guy thinks I like this, then he is totally wrong. "I'm going to have a "time" I say "But probably not a good one" He stares at me, like if I had some weird disease.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he sais. "But work is work" He moves his arm, pointing at Epona.

"Get workin' Link"

I walk to Epona. My uncle had won her in a raffle back when I was four, and he swore to give her to me when I was ten. He said that Epona was the descendant of the horse of the legendary hero himself.

But who believes those tales.

"Epona! My girl" I say. I don't know why, but I feel that she is smilin' at me. But obviously, horses cannot smile. I start petting her in the back of her neck. "Ready Girl?" I ask. I grab her back, and hop onto her.

The trail of the village is actually very simple. Into the back of my treehouse, there is faron woods. If you go into the path in front of my treehouse, it leads to the main village.

As Epona and I were crossin' through the village, a soft female voice introduced us to hell.

Well, at least me.

"Hey link! Lookin' finely good! Calls Ilia.

Okay. She has a extra big crush on me. Shes asked me out more than three times, tried to kiss me four times, and is always flirtin' with me. S

Still, I try to be nice to her.

"Hey, Ilia!" I respond. She stares at me for a few seconds, then shakes her head. "Sooo…" She said. "Wanna come with me to the 10-Rupee Cinema?"

Way to start my day


	2. Chapter 2: The Message from Hyrule

Poor 2 Rich

 _ **Hey guys! The way last chapter was REEAALLYY short pumped me up to write this as quiqk as I can. So, Without further to do, READ ON! (Every time a new chapter is started, im going to put the last two sentences of the last chapter.)**_

Chapter 2: Awkward

Hey, Ilia!" I respond. She stares at me for a few seconds, then shakes her head. "Sooo…" She said. "Wanna come with me to the 10-Rupee Cinema?"

Way to start my day.

"Well" I say. " I have to get workin', you know? Then there is school. At what time would we be able to… umm… do that?" She thinks for a moment. "Lets di-"she said before I cut her off. "No" I say "We're not gonna ditch school!" She stares at me.

"That's why I like you." she said awkwardly.

"Well" I say as I jump on Epona again. "Gotta go!" She waves her hands at me. "Bye Link!" she screams.

The next six hours were only made of hard farm work. When I walked out of the ranch, I couldn't help but smell the fresh air. You couldn't get that in ol' Hyrule.

My school is pretty rusty, but I like to learn. The teachers here are very caring, and they help you in everything. I get mostly A's, sometimes B's. And, no people,

I'm not a nerd.

I just like gettin' good grades. Today was report card day. Me and my friends had this game that I have to guess my score, "Ready?" asked Malo "Ready!" I responded.

We listed down the grades, and not surprisingly, I got straight A's.

"You're gonna get a scholarship Link!" said Talo. I just rolled my eyes at him.

As I walked near my treehouse, I noticed a blue, red, and green envelope. I walked In front of it, and picked it up. It read:

 _Hyrule High_

 _Home of the Bokoblins_

 _2134 Tri street_

I looked at the envelope in amazement. I took out my pocket knife and cut it right open.

 _Greetings, from Hyrule High_

 _Home of the Bokoblins_

 _We have looked at_

 _Your record and_

 _Decided_

 _To_

 _ **Integrate you to our campus with an all-paid scolarship.**_

 _Message goes to: Link Fanter_

 _Ordon Village._

 _A scholarship._ _ **A frikin' scholarship!**_ I couldn't believe it. I ran outside, screaming at the top of my lungs "Im going to Hyrule!" "I got a scholarship!"

A lot of people came out to look at the crazy, pumped up version of me. Ilia stares at me. "You...you're going to..to Hyrule?" She asked "Yes!" I scream

Then I realized how she must feel. "Dont worry!" I say. "Ill come to visit, you know."

She stares at me. She leans towards me, trying to kiss me.

Guess I should have know that was gonna happen.

I step back. "Ilia" I start "I'm sorry" she says. "I just had to."

I look at her, then turn my head to the crowd spectating me. I could hear lots of screams saying things like "Congratulation!" and " When you living?".

My mind was still in shock. Half of me was sad I had to leave the village, but the other half was as excited as I am for the release of The legend of Lelda: Breath of the Wind.

"So" I said "I will leave tomorrow."

I spin in a circle in order to catch a better eye of my audience. Ilia steps in, loudly stating "I'm coming with him!"

 _ **I'm gonna make my chapters short, but I will upload every tuesday. Boi Bye!**_


End file.
